Frisk's Sick Night
by Shock-UT
Summary: Frisk caught a really bad cold and everyone's there to look out for him. It's my first attempt at a one-shot, with reader's perspective in it.


**A/N: Seeing as how sick fics get more and more around the Undertale fanbase, I decided to draw a shot at it myself.**

 **Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

That day of December was one Frisk was bound not to forget at all, being filled with so much happiness they could ever feel. They played for what seemed like hours with the two skeleton brothers, Sans and Papyrus, but also with Alphys and Undyne, which happened to be merely just passing by the Dreemurrs' home. Since they came from the Underground, Toriel and Asgore were slowly aiming towards rekindling the ages-old love that was between them, even if, at first, Toriel wasn't fully pleased with the idea. Come to think of it, Frisk played a major part in the Dreemurrs' reconciliation, as they were always telling their mother that Asgore should be forgiven. They said to her that remorse and hatred didn't serve any purpose, as Asgore was making amends with Monsterkind and Humanity alike. Asgore loved playing around with the children that came to the newly founded Mixed School for Humans and Monsters, where Frisk was also learning.  
Let us be honest, if it wasn't for Frisk, the humans would still hold animosity towards monsters, but, as Ambassador of Monsters, they had a great duty on their shoulders, and they strived to do as best as possible.

That day was sure perfect, because everyone they loved was around them, giving them the best taste of what family was, after years of neglect and rejection from humans, yet Frisk wasn't feeling so well during the night...

 **(That Night - Reader's Perspective)**

Sweat was starting to drip on your face, as you opened your eyes, only to close them back. You felt dizzy, as if the whole room was spinning like a tornado. You felt like you were about to throw up, only for it to happen a few seconds later. The carpet was stained, and the gross scent was driving you into throwing up further. Slowly, you opened the door and tried to make your way for the bathroom, but just as you got to your mother's room, you fell on the ground. You try to let out a hoarse sound, something between coughing and saying something. Toriel, hearing that sound, was startled from her sleep and went to the door, only for her to pick up that gross scent of puke and figure something must've happened with you.

\- Oh dear, said Toriel, visibly concerned. It looks like you're ill, my child. Here now...I will put you on the couch, bring a fluffy blanket to cover you fully.  
\- Sor-ry...you said, with a hoarse voice, your throat dried as if the hot air of the Hotlands was filling your lungs.  
\- Now, now...she cooed. You have a rather high fever, young one.

Toriel was rather fast in bringing out a bucket for you to throw up, and she kept at her side a basin of water to soak the dozen of cloths she brought up, knowing a cold cloth would, at least, ease the fever that was burning your body. You felt like throwing up, even now, yet your stomach couldn't take anymore of the effort. "There, there, young one. Leave it all out.", your mother said as she pat your back, and then, she soaked a cloth, pressing it against your hot forehead. The feeling of water on your face was comforting, and you didn't want it to stop. "M-more. Thirsty." was all you could utter. "I will bring a glass of water for you, my dear child. Don't fall asleep just yet.", she said as she went to the kitchen, bringing at your side a glass of fresh water. "There. Drink slowly, dear."

As she was tending to you, sleep was slowly starting to get her, and eventually fell asleep next to you, as you yourself were trying to get some sleep, the room still spinning, although, slightly slower than before.

 **(Next Day - Reader's Perspective)**

All you could hear was the faint voice of your mother, talking to your father Asgore. You could feel the worry in her voice and the reassurance in his, as he was trying to calm her down. Asgore was working during nighttime for this week at the school, because he agreed to be, at least one week of the month, a night guard. It was the main reason in those weeks you didn't see him. After a long night's work, the sunrise was slowly beaming on his shoulders as he was standing in the door. He treaded slowly towards the living room, only to see Toriel asleep near you. Feeling something must've happened with you, he awoke her with a gentle touch. "Tori...Tori. Wake up, Tori."

\- Hmm...what is it, Gorey? asked Toriel in a sleepy voice, realising the sun was rising already.  
\- Why were you here, dear? Did something happen with Frisk?  
\- They caught a rather bad cold, she said. I'm afraid the best thing I could do, was to watch over them and ease the fever.  
\- I will call Alphys, see what she knows about humans and their diseases. Do not fret, dear, Frisk will be alright, he said, as he placed his paws gently over Toriel's shoulders, watching you slowly turning under the fluffy blanket.  
\- Mama. Water, was all you could say.  
\- Stay here, Tori, said Asgore. Frisk, I will bring you water.  
\- Daddy, you managed to say, your voice still hoarse, while forming a soft smile on your face.  
\- We're here for you, said Toriel, in a soothing voice.

After a few minutes of tender care from both of your parents, Asgore called Alphys, while Toriel gave you another cold cloth to keep over your forehead. The look in her eyes was one mixed with concern and love. "Alphys said she'll come right over, along with a human doctor that she knows. Things are going to clear out." finished Asgore in saying. You could see that they were tired, and wanted to protect them even now. "Go sleep, mama and papa. You're tired.", you said, in a still hoarse voice. "How about you first drink a bit of hot Golden Flower tea, Frisk? It might help ease the pain in your throat."  
In the afternoon, Alphys rang the doorbell of the Dreemurrs' home, and she was accompanied by a human doctor, whose name was Marcus. "Come in, Alphys and doctor Marcus. Frisk is in the living room, under a blanket. We're...quite worried about his state." was all that Asgore said to the doctors. Toriel couldn't bring herself to leave your side, because she was just the gentle, overprotective mother, like you remembered her to be in the Underground.

\- Okay, Frisk, said Dr. Marcus, open your mouth. Say "Aa".  
\- Aa, you say as you open your mouth. Your throat was red, and fever was still present, yet not as high as it was, when you woke up last night.  
\- Frisk, now I have to look at your eyes. Look at my ear, okay?  
\- Alphys, what kind of doctor is this one? asked Toriel.  
\- Oh. Well, he has multiple specializations. I can't number them all here, but he's very good. That's why I called him right after King Asgore rang.  
\- Alright, said dr. Marcus. It seems that the kid's recovering well. You did well in taking care of his fever and sore throat. But he'll still need to take some pills and a syrup, he said as he wrote the names of the pills and the syrup, handing them over to Toriel.  
\- Your Highness, said Alphys, it is better that I take the prescription and get the medicine. I've been researching human diseases since I met Dr. Marcus here.  
\- We trust you, Alphys, said Asgore. Look, Frisk has fallen asleep.

Indeed, you were fast asleep after this whole analysis. Alphys, Asgore and Toriel thanked Dr. Marcus for his time, and then Asgore returned to watch over you. "Tori, go get some sleep. You need it", but she shushed him, saying "Not as much as you need it, Gorey. Go, take a nap. I'll watch over Frisk here." She gently carressed your hair and kissed you goodnight before sitting in her reading chair, picking up a history book. She became really interested in human history, and found it fascinating, yet she was really tired, and after a few moments, she drifted off. You were fumbling in the sofa, when you accidentally fell on the ground. Toriel quickly rose up, forgetting her need of sleep, and realised the sofa was really too small for your needs. She picked you up gently, and was astounded of how quickly you were just making yourself cozy in her arms. "Oh dear.", she said with a soft smile. " _It means only one thing,_ " she thought as she gently sat in her reading chair, with you on her lap. She knew that whenever you were fumbling, you had a bad dream, and the only solution to this was her warm embrace. Even though the reading chair wasn't exactly a comfy place to sleep, she was glad that this way, both of you could get a good sleep.

The next day, Alphys knocked on the door, bringing the medicine Frisk needed. Toriel, after some coaxing, managed to make you let her go answer the door. She gently placed you back on the warm reading chair, and went to open the door."Your Highness, I have the medicine! Is Frisk any better?" Alphys asked, with concern. "He seems to be," said Toriel, "but I think we should follow the treatment for full recovery."

After a few days of treatment, you were back in full health, and the first thing you wanted to do was to hug everyone, as they were sitting in the living room. Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys. All of them were rejoiced that you were okay, as Sans, Papyrus and Undyne were often asking about you whenever there was a phone call to either Toriel or Asgore's phone. You graced them all with a big smile, and went sitting on Toriel's lap. It was the safest place on Earth, and you never wanted to leave anymore.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Omg, my first shot at a ...one-shot?  
Please, rate and review if you like it!  
**


End file.
